Will Peter Pan Return?
by Ani Skywalkers girl1111
Summary: Will peter come back to Wendy, or spend his days in Neverland as she grows older? Read to find out. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Will Peter Pan Return?

Wendy Darling looked up into Peter Pan's eyes that were lit an eerie but beautiful brown color by the moonlight, and started to well up. She held back

her tears as he stepped onto the ledge of her window. "Good-bye, Peter..." She said softly. Peter looked at her. "Never say good-bye, because good-

bye means going away, and going away means forgetting..." He tucked his finger under her chin, and lifted her head to meet his gaze. "And I will

never forget you, Wendy...And I will always be a few stars away." Wendy gave him a soft grin, and looked up at him. "Can I give you a kiss?" She

asked. Peter came to her, and Wendy opened his hand and placed a thimble in it. He grinned and looked around her neck finding the kiss that he'd

given her, an acorn she placed on a necklace. He put it in his pocket and looked out the window. "I better get going if I'm to make it to Neverland

before morning." He looked back at Wendy who'd begun to cry silently. Peter's eyes had begun watering, although he'd never admit it. Boys don't cry.

"You will always know where to find me." Peter said, and in response Wendy smiled and replied, "Second star to the right and straight on till

morning." With this Peter gave his mischievous grin, and Flew out of the window headed back to Neverland.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter crawled down the trunk of his tree as the tears streamed down his cheeks. He'd been crying since he left the window, and wasn't exactly sure what for. He really

liked Wendy but didn't understand why he couldn't stop crying. He opened the curtain that led to his room. I suppose that if the lost boys had still been there, he'd be

lying about the tears that still come as we speak. He wiped his nose and sat down on his bed He sighed and tried to find something to do, afterall it is morning now. He

looked around his underground tree house, and decided he wanted to do...nothing. His usual go to games seemed non-enjoyable without his lost boys and his one and

only lost girl. Even Tinkerbell was no where to be seen, not that unusual, but he wishes she was here to keep him company.

Wendy aroused from bed, and walked over to the Window pane. It had been over a week since she'd seen Peter Pan, but to Peter it hasn't even been a complete day.

She looked at the sky, watching the stars fade. She wrapped up in her robe, and sat on the window seat. Maybe Peter was on his way now she thought. How she

missed him so. She got up and got dressed for school, and headed out of her room and down to her siblings.

Peter held his cheek as the blood dripped down a slash across his face. He went into the tree house and called out, "Wendy!"He looked around his home, until he

remembered that she went back to London. He placed a rag on his cut, and managed to stop the bleeding, although he didn't know what to do afterward. Wendy always

bandaged him up, and took care of him. What was he to do on his own?


	3. Chapter 3

The days past by and there was no contact between Wendy and and Peter. In fact, it had been almost four whole years in London since Wendy had seen

him. In Neverland,it has been long, but not as long. Peter Pan was flying over the mermaid lagoon one day, and his favorite mermaid, the red head like

him, called him over.

He sat on a rock and she gasped looking at him. "Why Peter, you look...older."

She said slightly shocked, flipping her long hair off her chest batting her eyes.

The mermaids were very fond of Peter as you know.

Peter stood up and said sternly, "Why that's just silly. I'm the boy who NEVER grows up."

He said slightly angered. He flew back to his home, and sat on the floor where he used to eat with Wendy and the Lost Boys. A mirror

stood across the room. He had looted it from Hook's ship for Wendy. He looked in it, and realized that indeed he did look older. He'd gotten taller, and

his hair had grown, his shoulders had even become broader. He simply wouldn't admit it, but he did feel older as well. He sighed and looked away

from it. All Peter ever wanted to be was a boy. When your an adult, you had to get a job and one of those wives Wendy used to talk about. Peter

never wanted a wife, he didn't even know exactly what they did or what they were, until now. Wendy flashed across his thoughts, growing old and

getting a husband, that wouldn't be him. As far as he thought, Wendy would be a grown-up if he returned to her. It made Peter's face get red out of

anger thinking about that. Wendy is mine... he thought. Peter stood, and climbed up out of the underground tree house. He took off toward the stars.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note: This chapter is quite long, I just couldn't find a good break in this part of the story. I would like to note that in future chapters, I will be using some quotes from videos that I have watched of the Actor who plays Peter Pan at Disneyland, better known as Huggy Pan, and I am going to do a disclaim right now (I will do one when I post a chapter containing anything) and give all credit to Huitzi21 on youtube who has an unbelievable and amazing friendship with Peter, and I thank her for putting the videos up. **_

Wendy Darling sat at the widow seat as she did every night, no matter the weather. Tonight was awfully chilly. She bundled up and waited.

Waited for the same thing she'd been waiting for for years, the return of Peter Pan. John, Michael, and the Lost Boys, had all but forgotten Peter. Not

out of disliking him, they sort of just out grew them, and no longer liked to hear stories of him. In fact, Wendy didn't tell them anymore stories at all.

She picked up he diary, which she'd turned into a book of stories about Peter. She knew that he would love to hear about his journeys that she had

thought up, but he'd failed to show up. As she started to read, she fell asleep on the seat leaned back against the wall.

Peter stood atop a cloud, and fidgeted with a chain he had around his neck, the thimble Wendy gave him hanging from it. He had

managed to get a whole in it so he could wear her kiss like Wendy wore his. He looked down and clearly saw the Darling's home. He flew down to the

window that he used to know as where she and her brothers slept. But, as he came up to the window and went in, all he saw were what looked like

his Lost Boys, just older, and John and Michael. Michael's eyes opened, as he saw the silhouette of Peter Pan!

Peter saw him and asked, "Where's Wendy, Michael?"

Michael closed his eyes thinking he was dreaming, and said, "Across the hall, Peter Pan." As he said this, he fell back asleep.

Peter made his way silently across the hall and opened the door to Wendy's room. His heart skipped a beat as he found her asleep by the

window. How old was she? He softly stepped toward her, his heart beating faster with each step. Peter sat cross-legged on the floor, and began to

cry. Wendy surely would be too old for him, maybe even a wife. Wendy's mine... he thought again. Wendy's eyes fluttered open, and looked at Peter,

her heart skipping a beat. Peter Pan had returned!

She softly smiled remembering that he had been crying the first time that she met him, and she said, "Why do you cry boy?"

Peter's head popped up, as he remembered the sweetness of her voice. He sniffed and wiped his face. "I wasn't crying..." Regardless of him growing,

Peter would still never admit to crying. Wendy looked at him.

"I thought you'd forgotten me..." She said frowning at him.

Peter shook his head. "Never...I just..." Peter really didn't know the reason he'd waited so long to come back.

Wendy however, knew. "If you stay...you'll grow up...and you still don't want to grow up." She said looking down.

Peter looked away. "I don't wanna grow up."

Wendy looked at him, seeing how he had grown. "Well, Peter, you already have..." She reached out to him and he got on his knees taking her hands.

"Go back to Neverland with me. We will never have to grow up!"

That mischievous smile that Wendy knew and missed so much flashed across his face.

Wendy looked into his eyes. "My home is here, Peter..."

He could hardly believe her, and angrily released her hands sitting back down with his back to her.

Wendy sighed. "But...I want it to be your home as well..."

Peter turned his head. His feelings for Wendy were very different than the feelings of her being his sister. "I don't want you to be my sister, Wendy..."

Wendy's face grew red, for she didn't want to be his sister either. "Peter Pan..." She got down on the floor, and turned his head to her. "Neither do I..."

Peter's cheeks grew hot as she placed a kiss gingerly on his cheek.

At this, Wendy noticed the bumpiness of his cheek. "Why, what on earth did you do to your cheek?!" She exclaimed. Peter smiled and remembered how much he loved it when she fussed over his injuries.

"A pirate caught me." Wendy grabbed some medicine and sat back by Peter.

"Why, I thought Peter Pan never lost a fight." She smiled teasing him.

Peter huffed as she began putting the ointment on his cut. "Who said I lost!" He said sticking his tongue out at him.

She giggled.

"Can I kiss you...?" Peter asked.

Wendy softly blushed and nodded, just expecting another acorn, but Peter leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips, both of their hearts racing.

Wendy turned bright red as Peter pulled back grinning, but at her redness, turned red too.

"Did I do it wrong...?" He asked.

Wendy shook her head. "I didn't think you knew what a kiss was." She grinned, and he raised his eyebrow.

"Huh. Neither did I." Peter must have been remembering his parents, but quickly blocked them out, not very fond of them, and besides he'd much

rather think of Wendy.

Wendy giggled. "You are growing up."

Peter gave a stern look and objected. "Am not."

"Are to." Wendy squealed as Peter pinned her to the ground, but quickly grew quiet afraid of her parents waking up. Oh and how obsicne they'd think

this was!

Peter smiled down at her. "Take it back?" He said.

Wendy grinned her impersonation of his grin, and said, "Never in a million years." She then proceeded to stick her tongue out at him.

He gasped and did his best impression of Wendy, even with her London accent. "Why Wendy Moira Angela Darling, I am shocked."

Wendy laughed and crawled out from under him. "If you aren't growing up, how did you remember my whole name?"

This left Peter Pan with a questioning look on his face, and Wendy crawled into her bed.

Peter watched not sure what to do.

"Are you coming?" Wendy asked him.

Peter got up and went to lay beside her.

"Take your shoes off first." He obeyed and did so. "And your hat."

Peter gave her a disopoving look. "I never take my hat off..."

Wendy gave him that motherly look as she did when they were younger. Peter took off his hat and got in.

"Don't look at me like your my mother." He said, but Wendy had already fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Wendy stirred underneath Peter's embrace, and opened her eyes. Peter opened his eyes as well.

"Oh goodness, if father sees you he will blow a gasket!" Wendy quickly unwrapped herself from peter's arms,and stood up.

It is a good thing that it is Saturday, and Mr. Darling would already be off at work, and her mother would be sleeping in. She frantically looked around

the room for something.

"Whatcha lookin' for, Wendy?" Peter asked standing up.

"My dress!" Peter made a face.

"You're acting kinda crazy there." Wendy gave him a look and Peter picked up a pink dress.

"This it?" Wendy looked at it and nodded as she reached for it.

Peter pulled it away with a mischievous grin, and kept doing it as Wendy reached for it. Finally Wendy pushed Peter Pan onto the bed, and grabbed

away the dress.

"Whoa, you trying to kill me?" Peter shouted.

Wendy giggled but put her finger up to his mouth. "Quiet, you'll wake mother."

He placed his hands on her sides, and for the first time noticed the slight curves she had. He ran his hands down her sides stopping at her hips, and

looked up into her eyes.

"How old are you anyway..?" Peter asked, unsure if he wanted the answer.

"15...I suppose that's about how old you are as well." Her cheeks had become rosey at his touch.

"Well golly I sure am old!" He said.

Wendy smiled. "Well if you're old I'm old." She then placed a kiss softly on his lips, and stood.

Peter made a face as she kissed him, but intrigued and disgusted. He wiped his mouth and sat down.

"I have to go." Wendy turned to him.

"Must you?" Peter stood and nodded walking to the window.

"What would your parents think?" With this Wendy walked over and hugged him.

"You will be back...right?" She looked up at him with those blue eyes Peter loved dearly. He nodded and flew out the window back to Neverland.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's note: WARNING! There is a little bit of mature content in this chapter, but not very much and not very descriptive. _**

Peter Pan didn't quite know what to do with himself for the rest of the day, before he would return to Wendy. He wasn't fond of messing with pirates

very much anymore, not since Hook had left in fear of that silly crocodile. He decided that maybe some sleep would distract him from Wendy, but as

his eyes drifted closed, his dreams were only flooded by Wendy's beauty.

Peter's eyes flickered open while his heart pounded and he breathed heavily. What a dream he had had! He rubbed his head trying to get the

images out of his head, because they only brought weird feelings. He sat cross-legged on his bed, and noticed that his lap had become wet. Peter

lifted his eyebrows and slid off his shorts (Which were very short and blended in with the green of his tights) along with his tights. He then grabbed

the only other extra pair he had, which since Wendy's absence, head wholes the size of his head in the feet. He examined his tights farther, and

realized that the wetness was a milky looking substance. He was startled at the sight not sure where it had come from, and immediately started

washing them. He remembered how good his dream 's hands rested on his back gently stroking it, her kissing him, him kissing her,

remembering her skin tasting of brown sugar, stuff he had only tasted once. This was the first dream Peter had had of Wendy in a really long time,

and it was far different from the one's he had before. Never so much in his life had he felt this way for Wendy, and someway somehow...he will make

her want him too. Little did he know, he wouldn't need to try too hard, for Wendy already did.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's note: This is the last chapter that I am writing for THIS story. However, if you guys enjoyed it and are wanting to read more (that would include Huggy Pan quotes) please let me know in the reviews :D _**

Wendy was lying down in her bed fighting the sleep that wanted so badly to claim her. She refused however to miss out on Peter Pan. She waited,

but slowly drifted into a gentle sleep, peter flooding into her head.

Peter's head peered through the open window of Wendy's room. She lay still in her bed, her eyes shut. Peter flew in the room, and floated above

her peering down at her. He was about to wake her up, but a soft moan of pleasure came from her lips, that came along with, "Peter..." Wendy was

having a similar dream to the one Peter had earlier. Peter's mouth dropped open, and he watched her to see if she would say his name again. Wendy

rolled onto her back and once again the soft sound of a moan that was followed by Peter, slipped out of her mouth. Peter grinned and thought about

his previous dream, and blushed as he felt himself get a little hard, but the only thing he knew about this was that it was brought on by the thought

of Wendy. Wendy's eyes opened and she shot up out of bed, panting and heart racing, knocking heads with Peter, who hadn't realized he got that

close to her. Wendy grabbed her forehead and giggled, but Peter had fallen on his butt, now sitting on her bed. He quickly covered his lap so that

Wendy wouldn't see the little bulge to his tights.

Wendy smiled at Peter, glad that he had come back. She reached over and grabbed his hands, which looked much larger to hers. Peter

watched her curiously. He hadn't realized the curves that Wendy also possessed upon her chest. As she played with his hands, Peter became

completely intrigued with her body, not remembering her this way at all. He wasn't here long enough to notice the other night. Wendy broke his gaze

upon her as she lifted his head.

"Did you hear me?" She asked him.

Peter shook his head.

She merely grinned and sighed then repeated, "I asked you if I could feel your chest..."

It seems that Wendy had also become interested about what lay under his clothes as well. Peter, dispite his lack of activity lately was pretty muscular.

Peter decided to make a bargain with her, smiling mischievously at her, "As long as I may feel you."

Wendy blushed but nodded and scoot over to Peter, placing her hand onto his chest. She fiddled with the stings hanging from his shirt, and decided

she may better see it without this blocking her view.

"May I?" She asked.

Peter nodded and unhooked his belt laying it on the floor, and lifted his shirt off, obviously not very modest.

She looked at his chest, and down his stomach. He sat still as possible and Wendy reached her hand out and traced the smooth lines of his torso. At

this, Peter did in fact blush a little, although he was fixated on what lay underneath her night dress. She went to go sit in his lap but realized she

must be invading his space, and stopped. Peter however took her gently by her arm and lifted her with ease into his lap. Peter allowed her to

examine him a little longer, but began to be impatient and reached forward toward her chest.

"Okay my turn."

She gasped softly as his hand grabbed one of her breasts, and blushed heavily as she shyed away.

Peter pouted. "Hey you said I could."

Wendy nodded and allowed him to proceed.

The longer he explored her, the more she squirmed.

He fussed and sighed.

"It's kinda hard to look if you keep squirming like a codfish."

Wendy stuck her tongue out, and admitted shyly.

"It...felt good..."

She turned her face down and bit her lip.

Peter grew curious about whether or not it felt the same as the way it felt when he had dreamed about her. He raised his eyebrows.

"Wendy..."

She lifted her head, and he kissed her on the lips, waiting to do this the whole time here. Wendy kissed back. Peter climbed on to of her and

continued to kiss her, and she allowed this. Wendy loved Peter Pan, she has always. Peter Pan loved Wendy as well, but wasn't as easy to admit it.

Peter kissed Wendy fiercely and moved down to her neck like he had in his dream. She did in fact taste of brown sugar, but also had a hint of a honey

to her too. Wendy blushed as his lips roamed freely among her body. Peter only stopped when he felt her lips against his neck. She played with his

hair as she kissed his neck, moving back to his lips. Peter moved upward a bit, and ended up sliding into an unfamiliar place between Wendy's legs.

She yelped in pain, but he wasn't sure what he had done. She bit her lip and pulled him in completely, for she had knowledge of what they were

doing. Peter didn't, but felt the need to move.

They came to a stop when they had finished, both completely tired and both gleaming with sweat in the moonlight. Peter was laying on his back, and

Wendy curled up to his side, resting her head on his chest.

"Wendy...does that mean I'm a grown up?"

Wendy glanced up at him.

"Does what make you a grown up?"

"What we just did..."

She grinned softly and looked at his chest, resting her head against it again.

"Did it make you feel like a grown up?"

Peter sheepishly nodded.

He liked it though.

"I finally grew up then didn't I?"

Wendy shook her head sitting up.

"Oh no, you still have a while before then..."

She smiled and he smiled back.

Peter bit his lip shyly. "Well...can I tell you something that will make me seem even more grown up?" He said.

Wendy nodded, not sure exactly what he was going to say. For the first time ever, Peter Pan looked into her eyes, and said,

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling...I love you." He said with a matter of fact tone that made Wendy turn red like a tomato.

She smiled brightly and kissed him.

"And I love you, Peter Pan."


End file.
